


Because I love you...

by Demigod_with_dream



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod_with_dream/pseuds/Demigod_with_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is set on leaving camp, for good this time. But a certain someone might just be able to change that. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love you...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Solangelo love! :)

Wills POV

"Where do you think you're going?!?" I demanded. Nico was walking briskly towards the exit of the camp, thinking no one would notice him. But I did, I always noticed him. "Errrr... ...to the toilet?" He replied. A tone of uncertainty in his voice. "Honestly Nico, how stupid do you think I am?" I said "YOUR CARRYING YOUR BAG!" I couldn't believe it. How could he be leaving? "OKAY I AM LEAVING! WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY!" He yelled. "You've got to be joking!" I exclaimed. No matter what I did, he still didn't get it, no matter how hard I tried he still didn't care. "What?!?" He asked. "You can't leave Nico" I said. " And why is that Will?" "Because... Because... I love you!" I said, and, before I lost my nerve, I kissed him. Right there in tge middle of camp, for all to see. I didn't expect him to kiss me back, I didn't even know he was gay. But he did, with uncertainty at first but then desperately, like it was a dream he didn't want to end. And as we broke apart he whispered in my ear " I love you too"...


End file.
